


the elf with raven hair

by propanenightmare93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Denial, F/M, Feelings, Hate, Love, Rejection, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propanenightmare93/pseuds/propanenightmare93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenes always followed her own path, couldn't wait to leave her clan just her and her horse to galloup though these uncharted lands. but now she had a new purpose a new inquisition to rebuild despite her wishes she had to see this though. but little did she know the bonds on with she would make and the ever lasting friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the elf with raven hair

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys this is my first ever submitted story I have ever done yays, a little excited but also scared. anyways this is a story on how the inquisitor took a different turn on the organisation she isn't your typical lovely elf no she doesn't like the humans for what they have done to her clan so lets say there not on best terms, nevertheless back to the story I hope you enjoy. :)

The journey begins

 

Its been sometime since she felt the wind flow through her hair the warm sun kissing her skin as she lift her neck towards its warming glow, oh how she missed the peace no one talking nothing, just her and her horse. the hinterlands were such a tranquil place now the Templars and mages have left.

"inquisitor" a loud shout from one of her followers, she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, she then patted her horse rune on the neck and pulled him across so he was facing the voices coming from behind her. three other horses then approached, her comrades Varric, Cassandra and Solas.

"inquisitor you shouldn't run off like that, not without us at least" Cassandra said with a disappointed glare

"don't forget Dalish there are still a number of people out here who would put your head on a spike" Varric added

"im sorry it wasn't fair on me to wonder off like that, something just caught my eye and I had to look for myself" the inquisitor reasoned

"was it anything good?" Varric asked

lavellan then shook her head and again looked over the countryside wanting to just disappear into the sunset. there was a moment of silence then Solas interrupted it asking everyone to move on to the next rift we came across. but something wasn't right the air changed the breeze got cold a sudden shiver went down Lavellan's neck and she pulled her hood up to warm herself. Rune then started bucklering he started taking a few steps back from the hill side. the other horses started making noises and wondering, everyone tried to calm their horses. what was making them act like this . the Plaines suddenly went dark a loud roar then sounded the airways and the horses jumped in horror. "DRAGON" Cassandra boomed, "we must get away quickly" Solas protested. with that they turned their mounts around and thunderous hooves then sounded across the land in a bid to get away. Lavellan grabbed runes reins if anything could get her away from the dragon he could, he was known for his speed and cunning for losing enemy's. another loud boom in the air and runes legs went from under him.

Everythings a blur her hearing in pared. lavellan put a hand to her head noticing blood dripping down, the grass around lighted in flames she looked around trying to find something anything to defend herself with, she forgot that then tried to look for an escape but flames were soon larger then her, she coughed trying to grab any air to her drowning lungs. it was too late the smoke had got her first she fell to her knees still coughing trying to look for any hope to get out. her eyes getting heaver and heaver, her body now on the heated ground waiting for fate to take her. in her last glance she noticed a figure standing over her a cool vapour in the air, she tried desperately to keep her eyes open was this the end was this a dream or am I still alive?.   

 

 


End file.
